


Family Time

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Family, Gen, Gen Work, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Family Time

Harry brought out two bottles of ale and handed one to his cousin.

"Thanks." Dudley sat back in the lawn chair and took a long pull. James and Al were kicking a football with Dudley's boy, Evan, while Lily cooed at baby Violet sitting in her mother's lap. 

"Did you ever think we'd be spending Sunday afternoons together when we were growing up?" Dudley asked and Harry nearly choked on his beer.

"No, Big D, I can't say that I did." Harry grinned and slapped his cousin on the shoulder. "I'm glad we do though."

"Me too, Harry," Dudley replied.


End file.
